Akhir dari Perjalanan
by Seblak
Summary: Akhirnya aku bisa berhenti melawan realita yang begitu pedih ini... Tapi, akankah segala kerja keras yang ku lakukan akan terbayar nanti?


**disclaimer:** KADOKAWA  & DMM

 **a/n.** senangnya bisa dapat ide lagi, meskipun ide ini tidak sebaik yang saya ekspetasikan pada awalnya :'v tapi biarlah, saya sudah menulis penpiktion ini dengan segenap hati. semoga cerita ini bisa diterima khalayak umum dengan baik. kalo begitu... silahkan enjoy! yeyyyyy!

* * *

 **update** :

 **Yak, ini dia kolom reviews! dan sekarang disini reviews yang ada akan dibalas, yeyyyyyyyyy. reviews kalian sungguh berarti, ai lop yu so mach al *seketika dibakar massa***

 **Nyaanyarin** Iya, diperang Midway yang bikin dia tenggelem itu :v disini bisa dibilang dia begitu kecewa sekaligus lega karena bisa bertemu dengan perang terakhir. terinspirasi ketika saya membaca wikipedia Kancolle tentang Akagi dan ketika baca adegan feelnya langsung ngebet pengen buat. wahahaha.

 **Katzius** Mwahahaha! berarti daku berhasill :V /plak/ silahkan bang, susun hati kecilmu yang retak-retak itu :v /eaaaa/ terimakasih atas reviewnya ya! mwuehehehhee~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A K** **anColle fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir dari perjalanan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Berapa lama lagi?"_

.

Manik senja tengah memandangi sekitarnya yang berubah menjadi lautan api, dan debu. Laut berteriak dengan lantang, ombak besar menderu dengan kecepatan yang tak terhingga. Sedangkan tak jauh berapa meter didepan matanya, musuh terbesarnya kini berdiri dan wajah datarnya tampak menunjukan kesombongan atas kemenangan yang sedikit lagi diraihnya.

.

" _Apa takdir kami memang seperti ini?"_

 _._

Akagi seakan-akan tak lelah untuk menarik busur dan melontarkan sisa anak panah yang ia punya. Sebagian dari teman seperjuangannya sudah tumbang, dan dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bertahan. Meskipun beberapa temannya yang lain juga ikut untuk membantu dari belakang, ia sekarang hanya merasa bahwa ia tengah berjuang sendiri. Tanpa dibantu oleh orang lain.

.

" _Apa kami akan berakhir disini?"_

 _._

Nampaknya ia sudah terlalu jauh maju, teman-temannya berusaha mati-matian mengejarnya agar bisa berjuang bersama. Tapi Akagi tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Dan nasib teman-temannya yang tak mampu lagi bertahan dari kenyataan yang begitu pedih.

.

" _Kami memang makhluk yang lemah..."_

 _._

"Apa jumlah kalian tidak berkurang sama sekali?" kata Akagi dengan suara parau, menandakan ia begitu bosan dan muak atas segala kenyataan yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya.

"Kenapa kalian begitu keras kepala?" Akagi kembali menarik busurnya dan menembak musuh yang kerap mengepungnya. Teman-temannya juga sudah mati karena musuh-musuh yang ada didepan mata. Kekesalan dan air mata tak terelakkan, tapi ia sedang berjuang untuk membayar segala kepedihan yang ada.

Jumlah yang bertahan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hasil yang benar-benar mengecewakan, tentu menyesakkan. Semua perjuangan yang mereka lakukan untuk melindungi negara nampaknya sia-sia saja, seperti mendapat tamparan keras dipipi. Seakan-akan apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanya membuang tenaga dan nafas mereka saja. Kenyataan yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

" _Apa takdir yang meminta seperti ini?"_

 _._

"Pada akhirnya hanya aku yang berjuang sendiri." gumam Akagi dengan putus asa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menarik kembali busurnya dan menembak habis musuhnya tak bersisa. Tapi jumlah musuh terlalu banyak, bagaikan 1000 : 1. Lantas dia harus bagaimana?

"Kenapa..." gumamnya lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa semua ini begitu pedih dan tak berarti?" Akagi menunduk dan menatap lautan yang dipijaknya dengan nanar. Nafasnya kian memburu, begitu juga dengan hatinya yang tak lagi sanggup.

"Apa pada akhirnya kami akan menjadi bangkai yang tak berarti nanti?"

Air mata kembali menetes, bersamaan dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya nampak sudah melewati batas, dan ambruk begitu saja. Ia memang terlalu memaksakan realita, tapi keadaan dan posisi mereka lah yang membuat mereka tidak terima dengan yang namanya kenyataan.

Akagi tahu, teman-temannya kini sedang berusaha menyusulnya untuk membantu. Akagi tahu, bahwa teman-temannya yang berjuang dibelakang juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Perjuangan keras mereka selama ini, terganti dengan kekalahan yang begitu menyesakkan mata. Nasib mereka menjadi tak berarti, mereka yang selama ini bekerja untuk kepentingan negara dan juga masa depan. Pertumpahan darah terjadi, tenaga yang terkuras habis, dan harga diri yang mati-matian dipertaruhkan. Tapi semua itu pada akhirnya nampak sia-sia saja dibagian halaman terakhir nanti.

.

" _Takdir memang kejam."_

 _._

"Sudahlah..." kata Akagi pada akhirnya, setelah lama berdiam diri mematung ditengah-tengah lautan yang bergelora dengan ganas.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya. Maafkan aku atas segalanya." Akagi perlahan menutup matanya, menjatuhkan busurnya dan anak panahnya .

"Silahkan... tenggelamkan aku bersama dengan harga diriku yang rapuh ini."

.

" _Tapi... apa semua yang kami lakukan akan terbayar?"_

 _._

.

.

.

.

Akagi pun terbelalak, matanya melotot dan memandang dengan ganas sekelilingnya. Ia bisa merasakan dorongan hebat yang tak mengijinkannya bergerak sedikitpun, mendongakkan kepala saja tidak.

Biru. Ya, Biru. Sekelilingnya berwarna biru, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan semakin terdorong kebawah, menuju kegelapan yang luas dan tak berujung.

 _Ini adalah akhir dari perjalananku..._

Sedikit kekecewaan, dan perasaan lega memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari realita yang tidak ia inginkan sama sekali. Sekarang yang ia mau hanyalah pulang.

Tapi ia harus berpulang kepada siapa?

 _Mungkin inilah saatnya..._

Akagi pun tersenyum tipis, lalu menutup mata. Menyerahkan semua keadaan yang ada kepada yang berkuasa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan realita, seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya.

Dan sebelum detik terakhir menuju kegelapan, Akagi pun tersadar bahwa ia sudah pulang.

Ya, pulang.

Pulang ke tempat yang selama ini dimana ia harus berada.

.

" _Pasti... pasti kerja keras kami... akan terbayar."_

— **fin.** —

.

.

* * *

Nah, pada akhirnya semua kuserahkan kepada pembaca. boleh juga jika memberi sentuhan reviews ataupun yang lainnya, karena saya akan sangat menghargai apa yang diberikan :'v

 **15:15**

 **29/07/2015**


End file.
